Skeletons Note
by realityUnacknowledged
Summary: Skeleton, sick of being used by her family, runs away. But soon gains a secret she can't reveal.
1. The Escape

Sheshoa: I would like to introduce this stories main character and my favorite anime character. L and Skeleton (alias Helen Carner)!

Skeleton: Give me a first clue and I've found your Hullux, give me more and I'll add more bones to your skeleton. Once I have the skull it's all over.

Sheshoa: Okie dokie, L say the disclaimer!

L: The chance of Sheshoa owning Death Note is 0%, she only owns Skeleton and the plot of this fan fiction.

Moving… Again… Why do my adopted parents move so much… They don't even ask me if I want to! I was adopted by them two years ago, and we have already moved five times! Six counting this one. Yet they're always yelling at me if I don't get strait A's, once I got a C and they grounded me! They're famous, so they probably only adopted me for image. They only ensure that I am healthy and are always getting good grades, yes they give me things. But not love…

"Hurry up Helen! We need to catch the train!" My adoptive brother yelled. I sighed and picked up my messenger bag and swung the strap onto my shoulder and picked up the tank with my Iguana inside. Krel was still growing and was getting slightly big for his tank. Things were just getting interesting with Kira around in Japan, I don't want to leave! No, I'm not going, I refuse. I'm tired of these people! I'm 17 damn it! I'll lose them at the station. I smirked, the bangs of my dark, shoulder length, layered brown hair covering my chocolate colored eyes that glinted with excitement.

"Hurry up you brat!" My "Mom" yelled at me. I ignored her and managed to pick up my I-pod from the kitchen counter without dropping the tank. Why did they adopt me? They already have a son of their own. My "Dad" was okay but I could tell he didn't care. Then there's my adopted brother, he's a good kid... But he is starting to treat me like they do, they treat him better. After all he is their blood and bone child…

I walked to our limo and the chauffer opened the door for me, removed the tank from my arms and placed it next to me once I got in then closed the door. Everyone else got into another part leaving me alone. Just how I liked it. I removed Krel from his tank placing him on my lap. I had only gotten him a month ago and he's the only thing I am close to… I lived in the orphanage since I was five, up to when I was sixteen. I picked my name out because there were no records of me and therefore they let me pick my own name, Skeleton. I lived up to it. I know a lot about bones and am very skinny and tall. I hunch over though most of the time, and usually am seen wearing a black t-shirt with an orange skull on it, black skinny jeans, black sneakers, an orange thin scarf, and my favorite leather jacket. If they let me I would have dyed my hair orange and black. But my adoptive family didn't like my name so they called me Helen and gave me their last name of Ericson.

We soon arrived and I quickly hid him in my jacket zipping it up. He didn't move and stayed hidden well. The chauffer opened the door for me picked up the tank an let me out then carried it for me. And placed it with the rest of our stuff.

"Okay, is anything you need to do before we board?" My Mom asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay, but be quick. We'll leave you behind if you are late!" She meant it to. I nodded and ran off in the direction of the bathroom. Thankfully a wall blocked the bathroom from view and I managed to slip away escaping from this life and with some money in my messenger bag, along with some snacks, an id saying I was 20, and a change of cloths. Then I speed walked out, to my freedom…

For the first time in awhile I had genuine smile on my face. Krel, deciding to make himself known poked his head out and looked around, not leaving my jacket. First things first, a hotel room, then tomorrow a job. Maybe I could be a private detective, yeah that sounds good. But I should lay low for awhile first and simply be a waitress or grocery person. I nodded and headed out to find a hotel and look around for a job to interview or apply for. On the way to a hotel I saw the perfect job, a diner. That took pride in sweets, I was excellent at cooking sweets. The hotel could wait, I'm going for it.

With that I walked in and went directly toward the counter and said to the waitress, "Excuse me." I smiled she looked at me. "I would like to apply for the job as one of the baker."

She smiled too and said, "Okay, I just need you to fill this out." Then handed me two sheets of paper with various questions on it and a pen. "You may take a seat anywhere you want here is our menu," she said politely. I smiled and nodded my head then made my way to a booth that was out of everyone's view and closed the curtains.

Question 1 Name: I thought about it then wrote Helen Carner

Question 2 Age: 20

Question 3 Why do you want this job?: Because I love to bake sweets, and am good at it.

Question 4 What is you education?: I have finished high school.

Question 5 How long do you plan to work here?: Until I am fired. 'It was a trick question.'

Question 6 How would you like us to contact you?: Thank god I had two cells, one for my friends my actual age, and one for my older friends. (insert phone number)

Question 6 Do you have a record?: No, I am clean.

Just as I finished and selected a few things from the menu the lady from before walked up and said, "Hello, I am Sakura. May I take your order?"

"Yes I would like milk and two slices of chocolate cake. Along with a slice of berry pie, an a small bowl of salad. Also here's the survey." After hearing my order she almost dropped her note pad, but quickly regained her composure and accepted the survey and bowed as she left.

I smirked, knowing she was shocked I ordered that many sweets. Thing was, I had to eat fattening food or I starved because of my digestive system. I only gained any weight if I ate extremely fattening food. But even then it was hardly any weight gained. I smiled again and looked at Krel, who's head was still the only part of him showing. Probably because it was slightly chilly.

Soon, Sakura came back with my orders on a small cart and placed them on the table. "You will know the results by the end of the week. I will bring your bill over in a bit." I smiled at her and nodded. When she left I removed Krel from his spot in my jacket and moved the salad away from my food by the window, then placed him next to it. Soon he began to greedily eat. I turned back to my own food and picked up my fork and began to eat my two slices of chocolate cake. The cake was very rich, and moist, it was also quite sweet. Once I finished my cake I was also out of milk, then began on my pie. Once I was halfway done with that, Krel finished his salad and began sun bathing. I soon finished and quickly hid him in my jacket just before Sakura came with the bill.

"Here is your bill, you can leave it at the table. Have a nice day." She chirped.

"Thank you, have a great day." I said before she left, then quickly looked at the bill. $50.00, not too bad. I mean, I ordered enough for more than one person. I opened up my leather, black messenger bag, and pulled out my wallet. Then put $55.00 into the holder, stacked up the plates, then walked through the restaurant. On my way out though I passed by two teenagers, one was hunched over, had black messy hair, really dark eyes with bags under his eyes, a white long sleeved shirt, and baggy pants. The other was more neat his hair part perfectly and brown eyes, he also wore a school uniform.

Me and the messy haired one on my way out made eye contact for a split second. Something flickered in his eyes for a second, but before I could read it the flicker was gone. I frowned as I made my way out into the street. Making my way down the street I soon spotted a hotel and made my way to it. As soon as I walked in I immediately made my way to the counter.

"Excuse me?" He looked up from his book to me. "I would like a room."

"Okay," he looked at the computer and said, "The only rooms that are available at the moment is on the thirteenth floor, is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what is your name?"

"Helen Carner." He nodded and typed my name in.

"Your room is on the thirteenth floor in room number 303, that'll be $30.00 per night." I nodded then handed him the money as he gave me the card-key. I then walked to the elevator and pushed the button. As I waited I heard a couple people talking about Kira. They were saying things like how Kira was a god and that L was evil for going against him. It was so irritating. Just as that happened the elevator doors opened and I quickly walked in and pushed the button with the number thirteen on it. The doors closed and the elevator began going up.

Once I reached the thirteenth floor I walked down the hall to my room and quickly opened the door to my room and walked in closing the door behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I shivered its chilly in here, speed walking over to the heater I turned the heater up really high. I can't stand the cold, I grew up in a desert. I took off my shoes, put my messenger bag onto the ground next to the bed, pulled Krel out of my jacket and put him on my bed before taking off my jacket and put it on the couch and laid down on my bed with Krel next to me. Then peacefully fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Plans In Motion

Sheshoa: I like this one so much, I started right back in. But I have to say this, I have forgotten a few things that happened in Death Note so I need to watch it again.

Skeleton: Get it over with already.

Sheshoa: Fine… Near say the disclaimer.

Near: Sheshoa doesn't own Death Note or it's characters, just Skeleton and this fan fiction.

Sun light… So annoying. But I guess I should probably get up. My eyelids were so heavy that it took some effort to open them. As soon as I did I immediately closed my eyes again, much to bright. But tried again, this time squinting. Rubbing my eyes I soon swung my legs over to the side of the bed. The soft carpet under my feet. Where the hell am I? Suddenly the memories of yesterday came back to me and I grinned. Jumping up I cheered my arms up in the air. After I did a small happy dance I opened my bag pulling out my change of cloths and orange watch I made my way to the bathroom closing the door behind me. Turning the hot water one with hardly any cold, I peeled my cloths off and quickly got into the shower. Once I finished I filled the tub with lukewarm water after drying off and putting on my change of cloths, they looked exactly like my other pare.

Exiting and quickly closing the door again, I searched my bed for Krel and brought him to the bathroom quickly entering before closing the door behind me and placed Krel into the water. I smiled as he swam around clearly enjoying himself. Once the water began to chill I took him out of the water and quickly dried him off with a rag. Being sure to get rid of any dirt there might be.

Leaving the bathroom I walked over to the couch were my jacket was and placed Krel on the couch put on my jacket, then walked to were my bag was before taking my laptop and charging cord out. Returning to the couch I plugged in my laptop and sat down before turning it on. Hmmm… I might as well make a name for myself. After all I'm planning on helping with the Kira case, but I can't let myself be found out. L might decide to lock me up, and judging by how Kira is capable of killing criminals, who says they couldn't kill people who get in their way. Clicking on Accurate Paint, I began designing my Logo. The Logo was a white skeleton with black in the background. Now what can my name be, it can't have anything to do with my name. Wait, Skeleton. Perfect, I get back the name they took from me, and no one remembers that name except me. All records of me having that name have been erased and replaced it with Helen. I also never talked to anyone at the orphanage, and on top of that my "family" doesn't remember it either. With that I wrote Skeleton onto the picture in orange with black lining, then saved and opened up a blank page and drew another white skeleton with a black background. Then the finishing touch was filling one of the Proximal Phalanges on the foot. Knowing approximately were Kira lives narrows it down a lot, which was why I filled that in.

Now all I need to make my own appearance is a good voice distorter and a microphone. Frowning I walked over to my bag and pulled out both my and my "Moms" wallets before pulling the money out, all of which were tens and twenties. Looking at the amount with my jaw wide open, holly shit there must be around two thousand dollars in my hands. Eyes wide I quickly placed it all into my wallet before taking out my real id and tearing it in half with some effort but not much. Then, for precaution I got up and walked over to the kitchen, turned on the oven and placed the two halves inside. Helen Ericson was no more! At that moment my cell began ringing, walking over to my bag I pulled out the one that was ringing and answered.

"Hello."

"Is this Helen Carner?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"I am Ryoga, the boss of the restraint that you filled out for."

"Did I get the job?" I asked excitedly.

"Maybe, first though you must come over for an interview. How does in two hours at 12:00 AM sound?"

"That sounds fine, question though."

"Yes."

"Formal or not formal?"

"What you usually wear, I prefer to see people as themselves."

"Okay, see you in two hours." Then I hung up ending the call. Hmmm… So he'd rather if I wear what I usually do, that sounds great. If it was formal I'd have to buy a dress, I hate dresses, I have to constantly think about how I'm going to sit and remind myself what I cannot do. Besides, this way I'll probably get to see my possible boss for who he truly is.

Putting my cell back into my bag I pulled out two cup of ramen and two packages of pocky. Going into the kitchen again I debated on how to cook my ramen, after all the cups were not microwaveable. But if it came down to it I would microwave it. After all that's how I ate it until someone told me. After checking around for something to boil water in and failing I gave in and filled one of the ramen cups up with water and placed it into the microwave. Note to self: Buy a pot, mug or whistling tea kettle. Once it finished cooking I placed the other one in after filling it and began eating the first. Once I finished the first the second was done and I began eating it. As soon that was finished I began to eat my pocky and made my way over to my lap top and turned it off after saving, then placed it safely into my bag along with its charging cord. I quickly then checked my orange watch. Currently it was 11:00 AM, enough time to pick up those things at the electronics store I saw along the way here that I needed. Swinging my bag on I then pulled my I-pod out and placed the headset on and turned my I-pod on turning to the song Shake It Out.

Looking at Krel I said slightly disappointed, "Sorry Krel, I don't think I should take you this time." Then turned and left the room walking down the hall towards the elevator and waited for the doors to open after pressing the button. Once they did I walked in and selected the first floor and waited once more. When the elevator doors opened Let It Rock began to play, and I walked out towards the front doors. As I exited the building my future seemed so much brighter.


	3. A Carreer Is Chosen

Sheshoa: I accidentally uploaded the last one because I forgot to revise it so I'm going to delete the last one and post this one instead. Hope this one is better.

Skeleton: She'll take longer than usual to update.

Sheshoa: Yep, they'll also be more spontaneous. But I promise to try to update at _least _once a month, anyway I don't own Death Note as much as it pains me to say so.

Exiting the electronics shop with a new 3DS, Harvest Moon game, a microphone, and a voice distorter I began listening to my music again this time Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) playing. Making my way down the street I walked to the restaurant down the street.

Upon reaching it I walked inside and Sakura greeted me, "I'll take you to the owner now." Then led me through the restaurant, I put the headset around my neck and turned my I-pod off as she opened a door and went inside as we entered the kitchen. "Hanna-sama she's here."

"Thank you, you may leave." Hanna said smiling, Sakura bowed and made her way out. Turing to me she said, "The test to see if I'll hire you is by how good your cooking is, so I would like you to cook a chocolate cake with whip-cream." I nodded and thought to myself, the whip-cream will be no problem, the cake will be relatively hard though.

Swiftly walking over to the cupboards I pulled out two big bowls, a soup spoon, and a mixer. Then collected all of the ingredients before setting to work. First I began mixing the various ingredients I found and once finished I grabbed a cake pan and greased it so the cake wouldn't stick before pouring it into the pan scraping the sides of the bowl with the spoon. Placing it into the oven I set the timer for 30 minutes and then began making the whip-cream and used the mixer until they made peaks when you took the mixer out. Then sealed the bowl and placed it into the fridge.

While waiting I washed the cake batter bowl, spoon and part of the mixer. Soon after the alarm went off I opened the oven and froze. The cake was burned. Taking a shuddering breath I took it out before turning to Hanna and said regretfully, "I'm sorry I failed."

She sighed at me before saying looking genuinely sorry, "I apologize but I cannot hire you. Although I have no doubt that it would have tasted delicious, you forgot that all ovens cook differently. If you can't remember that during a test you might not remember while cooking for a customer." Nodding slowly I mentally banged my head against the wall repeatedly calling myself a moron for forgetting something as simple as that and walked out of the shop with my head down.

After such an embarrassment I would probably never come again. If I forgot something like that I shouldn't be a cook. I would do something that had to do with something I love, and although I love cooking it obviously isn't what I should be doing, placing my headset over my ears I turned the I-pod on. I'll Be There For You began to play. At the sound of music my mood immediately began to brighten. Music was my escape, and my passion. If I could I'd do something that had to do with it. My eyes widened, of course! I could be a DJ! I would just need to put an add in the news paper, and no one would question me about the use of an alias if I chose one that wasn't even a real name. They'd assume that I'd use one to either avoid being killed by Kira or that it was simply a stage name.

Immediately braking into a run, I raced as quickly as I could to the hotel, bumping into a few people on the way. When I turned a sharp corner I ran into someone, letting out a soft grunt in pain when I did so. Getting up I said, "Sorry." Then held my hand out as to help him up. Wait he was the guy from yesterday. Mr. Uniform.

"Don't worry about it. Just watch were your going next time."

Nodding I ran off and yelled, "Sorry again Uniform guy."

Racing down the street my breathing started to become more labored. After coming to the entrance I walked to the man at the counter and said out of breath, "I would like to add four more days to my stay."

Raising an eyebrow at my current state he said, "What's your name?"

"Helen Carner."

" Okay, that'll be $120.00." Handing them the money I swiftly made my way to the elevator and pressed the button once the doors closed. They soon opened and I speed walked over to my room and swiftly opened the door to my room and raced to Krel and picked him up, embracing him in my arms.

Spinning around with him in my arms I said, "I know what to do Krel, we have a future!" Laughing joyously as I did so. Setting him back down onto my bed I rushed over to the couch and pulled my lap-top out of my bag, then logged on after letting it boot up before beginning to work on my add, and beginning my career. After all, who would suspect a Dj to be working independently on the Kira case.


	4. Important Shit Going Down With Me, Read

BiggestNobody33: I'm going through some emotional stuff right now. Thinking of coming out and saying I'm bi at school. My family is accepting. My big sister won't say why she's angry at our Mom and refuses to talk to her. Then when I tell her to stop she doesn't respond. This fight though has been going on since the beginning of the school year, so yeah. I won't be updating for awhile. See ya people.


	5. Chapter 5

BiggestNobody33: I am sincerely sorry but this is not a new chapter. I figured I should tell why I won't be updating for a while (I don't know when I will) because you see my bro got cancer and will be going through chemo. Good bye until my life finally starts to look up.


End file.
